To walk a fine line
by popdiva98
Summary: "What use do we have for you?" Caius said snidely. Isabella Swan is a newborn vampire and she goes to find the Volturi. Will she find love whilst there in the most unlikely of places or will she pay the price of her gamble? AU, no Cullen's and Bella's OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I used to live in Forks, America. I co-habited with my Dad-Charlie. I'm five foot nine-which is short for my age and I'm 19. I'm a brunette with red streaks, I've got an ultra pale flawless face, big eyes, a straight nose and... I'm a vampire. I was accidentally turned, by who I don't know. He was feeding on me and I guess he was stopped by something. I heard a terrible screeching noise like a horrific car accident and then footsteps sprinting-pounding the earth leading steadily away. Then I felt the burn. It was the most terrifying and by far the most painful experience of my life. I was a girl on fire...


	2. Chapter 2

I was changed a week ago now and I'm on my way to the Volturi. I remember a couple of years back when Jacob had told me about his tribal legends. At the time I thought it was a load of bull shit but now I realise that it was a blessing in disguise. Jacob and most of the people from La Plush are shape-shifters. They turn into huge wolf like creatures. The legends were also very helpful as it provided me with information about vampires too. This is because the shifters e.g. Jake is supposed to hunt them down (yet another reason why I couldn't stay in Forks). According to the book he was reading from, the coven of ruling vampire's are called the Volturi and that's why I'm here. They have three leaders; Aro, Marcus and Caius and a guard whose purpose is to protect them and abstain their laws. I have decided to join them by being a guard-if they will except me of course. That means that I would have a place to stay and it'll give a purpose to my existence. I can't live in Forks with Charlie any more as he would eventually suspect something's up. I've been using a variety of means to get there to Volterra but I'm almost there now. I wonder what people would say if they ever found out the chief of police's daughter has been hot wiring more than a fair few cars and trucks. Imagine if they found out about me being a vampire. There'd be an uproar. Mind you people change and the world ain't perfect. By far.


	3. Chapter 3

I've arrived and it's only taken me just over a week. I'm currently sitting on the edge of a fountain waiting to see someone. Vampire. I'm wearing a long trailing skirt with a thin (long sleeved) blouse. I don't want to sparkle. The heat of the Italian sun is shining down, illuminating so that the image of the sun is beamed down-back to Earth. Imprinted onto the water. That's how I find myself now. I don't even know what the Volturi look like. I know roughly what they do and where they live but that's it. I feel like my true meaning to my entire existence is lying awaiting me in the Volturi. I am lost in my thoughts when a small angelic looking blond vampire approaches me, "Are you looking for the Volturi" She asked her crimson eyes sparking with interest. Her crimson eyes met my amber ones (yeh I feed on animals not humans). I knew I'd found a member of the Volturi. To be correct though-she found me. If I'd of had any lingering doubts as to whether she was a part of the Volturi, the cloak won we over completely. It was coloured dark grey and didn't fit in with the human's clothing that I'd seen. If they normally go about in this then I wonder why aren't the people of Volterra suspious. I wonder. She also had a silver coloured 'V' pendant on which I presume is the Volturi's coven crest. The nameless guard repeated the question. "Oh yes-sorry of course thanks." I replied. "Follow me then" She replied bluntly to the point. I complied, thinking forward as to what my future holds.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the guard walking just slightly behind her, across the courtyard-sticking to the shadows. There was no need to talk-I had all eternity to do that. I'd find out her name in due time anyway, besides I was slightly nervous. I had come all of this way-what if they didn't even want me there? We were steadily approaching a nondescript grey door at the front of a traditional Italian building. She (who shall not be named) opened the door using an ancient looking key. We stepped inside. The interior was modern and dust free. It was a small hallway that led to a passageway up ahead. The passageway was surprisingly well lit, I was expecting it to be dank and dark. We walked and conveniently didn't talk. She looked back at me,

"The masters are ready to see you on now. You may enter"

My first thought was, 'The leaders make you call them masters. It sounds like BDSM shit to me. Lets hope I can get away without calling them that.' My second thoughts went something along the lines of, 'Judgement day...'

I turned the handle of the door. The heavy gold gildered doors crashed open flying, slamming into the wall.

"Fuck- it would be me." This was my intelligent, literate response to such a dramatic event. I hoped stupidly that they wouldn't have seen or heard what just happened but of course they would-they're vampires.


End file.
